The Cyber-Invasion
by penguin adventures
Summary: After defeating Blowhole in London The Penguins have to save New York from the Cyber-men. With Help from the Doctor can they stop the cyber-threat or will they be upgraded.
1. Skipper's Recap

After another battle with the Daleks Officer X decided to ruin our game night. We managed to defeat him by tricking him in a battle with the rats. Later that night while inspecting the secondary HQ I received an urgent message from Nigel…Dr. Blowhole was in London! We quickly rushed to London and was quickly defeated at the parliament building by an alliance of our enemies.

Blowhole reveiled his plans to use his upgraded Mind-Jacker to make Russia do his bidding and start WWIII. We managed to defeat him and his allies when the Doctor arrived. Unfortantly Blowhole managed to escape before the ISPA could arrest him. We prepared ourselves for a mission accomplished but then The Doctor told us that the Cyber-men were coming. I guess the aliens aren't done with us…


	2. Prologue

Earth's Orbit

The cyber flagshipMay 31st 2015

5:38 A.M eastern standard time

(The Cyber leader/Cyprus Network POV)

 **[Windows starting…][Cyprus network activated][Cyber-leader activated] [Defense analysis of Earth] [Upgrade in progress] "Commence attack on earth all incompatible life forms must be deleted!" I said, "Defeat of cyber-men is illogical." I turn to the cyber-scouts, "Report." "The Earth defenses are useless they will be upgraded once everything is converted to cyber form." "Excellent we will begin the invasion of earth! All Compatible life-forms will be upgraded. Upgrade is compulsory."**

 **"** **The Doctor has been detected." The scout reported. [Cyber-mites deployed] "We must invade now nothing will escape being upgraded!" I replied. "Upgrade in progress" the scouts announced. Emotions are illogical we will remove that emotion the cyber-men will unify the universe. The Daleks are weak they will be upgraded in due course they still cling to illogically emotion that must be removed. The Daleks claim to be superior but their hatred clouds their logic. And they call the cyber-men pests they will not exterminate they will be deleted.**

 **"** **Find the Penguins they must be upgraded first if they refuse delete them!" I exited the room Defeat is not logical. Upgrade in progress." [Attack mode engaged all life forms will be upgraded]**

 **[Message from cyber-controller_ Dalek orders are illogical you will no longer follow Dalek orders] [Message from Supreme Dalek _** ** _Obey the Daleks! Obey the Daleks! Obey the superior beings!_** **] [Message to Daleks_ Daleks be warned you have declared war on the Cyber-men] [Message from supreme Dalek_** ** _this is not war this is pest control_** **] [Daleks severed from Cyprus Network…Silence will fall…Silence will fall…Silence will fall] [Attack mode reengaged_ engage enemy (Y) (N) _ input code (Y)_ _ _ Does not compute_ rebooting_ rebooting complete_ welcome to the Cyprus network_ _ command accepted_ alert! Alert! Insufficient units to perform command_ humans being upgraded to carry out commands_ Alert! Alert! System malfunction Human elements have taken hostile action_ Alert! Alert! Dalek elements destroying Cyber-Controller_ does not compute _ does not compute][Message from The Doctor_ Planet earth is defended. A Cyber invasion of earth will not be tolerated] [Attack mode rebooted_ all units destroy The Doctor] [Alert! Alert! Computer virus detected_ Cyprus Network is failing] [Alert! Alert! Emotional Influx. OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD….] [Cyber-leader has been severed from Cyprus network][Contact with the Cyber-fleet has been lost] [Cyprus network failing…Cyprus network has failed_ Engaging emergency mode] [system control has been transferred to a emergency interface] [Rebooting_ Rebooting failed_ Rebooting_ Rebooting_ Rebooting complete_ Starting system_ Welcome to the Cyprus Network_ ….Upgrading Cyber-forces_ New Cyber-leader Activated_ New Units available_ Reengaging attack mode_ deploying cyber-mites_ Upgrade in Progress…] [System hacker identified as "TARDIS" located] [The Doctor has been Severed from the Cyprus Network] [new Cyber-leader destroyed_ contact with Cyber-mites lost_ Contact with Cyber-men units lost_ Does not Compute_ Does not Compute] [engage self destruct (Y) (N) input code_ (Y)] [Self Destruct overridden by the penguins] [new system control accepted] [Cyber-systems shutting down_ commencing data transfer to: Penguin HQ New York] [Transfer complete] [Windows is shutting down]**


	3. Chapter One: Grand Central Cyber-Station

Grand Central Station, New York

May 31st 2015

4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(The Doctor's POV)

"So how do we stop these metal menaces" Skipper asked. "The only way to stop them is to implode or blow up this planet," I replied. "We'll just have to find another way, so how do they upgrade thing anyway" he said. I turn from the penguins and began to scan with my Sonic for cyber-mites. "What are you doing," Kowalski demanded? "Scanning for Cyber-mites" I said. "Cyber-mites?" "Think of them as small metal insects, they help with the Cyber-conversion process so you do not want them to get on you" I replied.

"Now let's see where we are," I said as I opened the door. I opened the door to reveal Grand Central Station New York. "Grand Central Station…It's grand and central" skipper said. Skipper checked his watch and said, "That's strange it's 4 P.M. this place should be packed." I ran out of the TARDIS to find today's newspaper and found one right outside the TARDIS. " **Humanoid robots from space invade.** Mayor orders immediate evacuation from the state. Non-voluntary for the sake of the Human race no one must remain in the state of New York. White House orders complete withdrawal of national guard troops from New York State effective immediately" it read

The Penguins read the paper with shock, "Are they really that relentless?" I was about to answer that question when I was interrupted by a cyber-patrol, " **Intruder detected! Intruders will be upgraded.** " "I have a suggestion…" I said, "Run." " **Intruders are escaping. They must not escape! They must be upgraded!" "** ka-boom?" Rico asked. "Yes ka-boom!" skipper replied. Rico throw up a bomb and hurled it behind him at the approaching cyber-patrol. The Bomb exploded on impact and took out two of the six cyber men, the reminding four cyber-men survived and said, " **Upgrade in process. Hostile action taken this will not be tolerated. Rouge Elements will be deleted. Delete! Delete! Delete!"** The Tardis was too far away and it wouldn't help anyone if we fled from the planet.

I led the penguins out of the station and into the street it would not help us to get cornered in the station. "Kowalski options" Skipper yelled. "I suggest we avoid the Cyber-men at all costs based on what The Doctor said I'm guessing they can convert any living thing." A giant cyber-creature appeared in front of us and it looked like a dinosaur, "Like a T-Rex… or um…" I said, "C-rex to be Exact, a Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex. So basically…RUN!" The C-rex roared shattering all the glass in the city and took out the power grid. "Should I tell the Doctor we faced the Cyber-Tyrannonsaurus Rex before as well?" Skipper asked Kowalski. "We don't what effect that would have on The Doctor's timeline," Kowalski advised, "so keep quiet about that."


	4. 2: Rise of the Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex

In front of the new World Trade Center

5:00 P.M eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

The Cyber-Tyrannosaurus Rex had us back up to the new World Trade Center. The Doctor Sonic'ed it and that managed to stop the Cybersaur long enough for us to escape. We managed to make it down to the Empire State building far away from the C-Rex. I hope that the Cyber-men didn't convert that uncomfortably determined Spinosaur from the Dino invasion. I think a Cyber-Spinosaur, Cyber-pterodactyl, or a Cyber- Carcharodontosaurus is the last thing I want to deal with right now.

The Cyber-Tyrannosaurus had caught up with us but it now had Cyber-mites crawling all over it. The Doctor sent another blast of sound from the Sonic but nothing happened. " **Upgrade in progress"** it said shaking the ground and the skyscrapers around it. The Cyber-mites began to head towards it feet a good time to run, but I knew we could never out run the tiny robots. I turn to Kowalski and said, "Use the Teleportor! I don't care where you teleport us just get us away from here!" Kowalski got out the teleporter and quickly pushed several buttons. Kowalski pushes the teleport button on the device and we disappeared in a flash of light at the exact moment the Cyber-mites touch the ground. Luckily for us no cyber-mites teleport with us or upgrade any of us I hope.

(Cyber-leader POV)

 **"** **Cyber-tyrannosaurus is fully integrated with the Cyprus network!" I said, "We can now convert millions of life forms!" If I was not removed of emotion one might mistake my tone for that of victory but Emotions are irrelevant. "The Doctor and the penguins have escaped thru time." a scout announced. "This is not possible we had The Doctor's TARDIS he can not escape" I replied. "The Doctor had a teleport device in his progression allowing him to escape." "Where has he gone," I asked. "The location is unknown." It replied. "We do not have the resources or the technology to pursue The Doctor and his penguin allies."**

 **"** **We must spread across the planet and convert all life forms to cyber-men" I said. I turn to the conversion tech and said, "We will begin with the humans who were left behind in the human flight of this city." The Conversion tech and the surviving members of the 1** **st** **Cyber-Legion turn to me and said, "We obey."**

 **(End of chapter two)**


	5. Chapter Three: The city of the Silurians

Siluria, Capital City of the Silurian empire

Modern Day New York, North America

The Cretaceous period

9:30 Silurian time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski Status Report" Skipper shouted. "I have no idea where or when we are Skipper" I replied. I look around and found some familiar creatures and said, "Wait! Based on the fauna and flora I believe we are somewhere in the Late Cretaceous Period." "Late Cretaceous Period," skipper said, "If we are close to the Cretaceous Extinction event you will never hear the end of it for Sixty Five million years." "Wait I think that's a city in front of us" I noted. "A city in the Age of the Dinosaurs," The Doctor said, "That could only mean one thing."

"Who are you? How did you find our city?" a harsh voice said, "You are not prisoners of the Silurian Empire." "Silurians" The Doctor said, "At the height of their great Civilization." We didn't need him to explain, The Silurians were clearly an advanced race of Dinosaurs whose remains did not survive to undergo fossilization. And any artifacts or ruins would probably not survive to the present day either so all signs of the Silurian civilization would be lost to time. I would later learn from The Doctor that the Silurian Scientist predicted a world-ending catastrophe that led to Silurians to move underground and enter dormancy. The Catastrophe never came and while the Silurians sleep for millions of years the apes they once hunted evolved into humans and spread across the globe. Due to Plate Tectonics the Silurian colony were either destroyed or spread across vast distances.

The Doctor explained to me that over the past century or so several colonies of the Silurians and their marine cousins the Sea Devils woke up and believed that the planet was still their. Sometimes they wanted peace sometimes they wanted to destroy mankind and he had no choose but to destroy them. But The Doctor still hangs to hope that one day humans and Silurians will coexist and share the planet. But until that day the Silurians will remain in their Cyrochambers and sleep. But from this perspective in the middle(I hope) of the Late Cretaceous Period that is far in the future; right now I want to get back to the present day and stop those Cyber-men

The Doctor holds up a piece of paper (his psychic paper) and said, "just some time-travelers past thru; sorry for any inconvenience." It actually worked and the Silurian said, "You have two hours to return to your time. After that their nothing I can do the Imperial guard will be sent after you. Let's just say they will not be gentle with you." Skipper clearly didn't need to be told twice, "Kowalski bring us home" he said. I held up the Teleporter and set the coordinates to Central Park, the 31st of May 2014, 6:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time. I turn to Skipper, Rico, private, and The Doctor and said, "Skipper, Enough running it's time we teach these Cyber-men to keep their hands off our City." I look down at the teleporter and push the teleport button then we disappeared in a flash of light. I have to admit The TARDIS was a much smoother way to travel by far but considering that we had no other option…

(End of Chapter three)


	6. Chapter Four: Don't blink

Central Park, New York

6:00 P.M eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

We arrived in front of Cleopatra's Nettle in Central Park with an approaching cyber-force of about 1 million. I turn to Kowalski and said, "Kowalski give me options." "Surrender" he replied. "Failure is not an option, we will not surrender!" I said. "Blow up the planet," Kowalski announced. "How do you intend to do that?" I asked. "The Anti-matter fusion reactor core" he replied, "if we allow it to go critical the cyber-men will be defeated." The Doctor got angry at the prospect, "No one is blowing up this planet!"

I looked at The Doctor and said, "Then we have to find a way to get the Cyber-men to leave… any ideas" Kowalski got an idea and said, "All we need is something to distract the cyber-men then we need something to get them back in space." I look around and there was clearly no other invasions going on except maybe those creepy statues over there. The Doctor clearly saw the statues and said, "Whatever you do, do not blink."

Don't blink? A legion of Cyber-men is approaching from behind us and he's worried about a bunch of Statues. Then I made the mistake of blinking. Unbelievably the Statues had moved closer and their mouths were open revealing sharp teeth. "What are these thing Doctor?" I asked struggling not to blink. "Weeping angels, when you look at them they're stone they only move when your not looking at them. If you blink you are done for" he replied. "What happens if they get too close" Private asked nervously. "You get sent back in time never to return. Then when you die they feed off of the potential energy of the days you could have lived." "Boys commence operation: Don't Blink." "You better not be planning what I think your planning," Kowalski said, "Have the Cyber-men and The Weeping angels run into each other." "That is exactly what I'm planning," I said, "now the hard part is us escaping the angels."

It took several hours but we managed to leave the Weeping Angels in the dust. From a safe distance we watched in as the Cyber-men managed to upgrade the angels but at great cost. The upgrade did not last however as the weeping angels sent the upgraded angels back in time. The remaining Weeping Angels were promptly destroyed much to The Doctor's shock. "The Cyber-men are getting stronger." he said as the Cyber- Tyrannosaurus Rex arrived. It roared so load that we were thrown backwards into the TARDIS which was surrounded by Cyber-men. "The **Doctor will surrender the TARDIS to the Cyber-men** " the Cyber-leader said as The Doctor opens the doors to the TARDIS. "Not a chance Cyber-men." He said as we piled into the ship. The Doctors closes the door at the exact moment the Cyber-men start shooting at us.

" ** _You have failed Doctor"_** the voice of the emperor Dalek announced, " ** _The Dalek Cyber-men alliance will not end."_** "You're wrong Emperor" The Doctor said, "The cyber-men will double cross you." " ** _You will not defeat the Cyber-men unless you destroy the earth and killed Cyber-men and earth creatures alike. What are you Doctor Coward or Killer?"_** The Emperor ended the message and we all look to The Doctor. "Well only one thing for it we stop the invasion before it even begins" he said as he pulled the lever, "Geronimo!"

(End of Chapter Four)


	7. Chapter Five: The Fall of the Cyber-men

Earth's Orbit

May 31th 2015

6:00 A.M eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

" **Message from the cyber-controller** _ **Dalek orders are illogical you will no longer follow Dalek orders"** The Doctor typed. The Doctor was starting a war between the Daleks and the Cyber-men. The TARDIS intercepted the Messages going back and forth, **"Message from Supreme Dalek _** ** _Obey the Daleks! Obey the Daleks! Obey the superior beings!"_** " **Message to Daleks_ Daleks be warned you have declared war on the Cyber-men" "Message from Supreme Dalek_** ** _this is not war this is pest control"_** The Doctor hacked into the Cyprus Network and moved to screen to face us. "Now we can see the cyber-response to this." **[Daleks severed from Cyprus Network…Silence will fall…Silence will fall…Silence will fall] [Attack mode reengaged_ engage enemy (Y) (N) _ input code (Y) _ _ _ Does not compute_ rebooting_ rebooting complete_ welcome to the Cyprus network_ _ command accepted_ alert! Alert! Insufficient units to perform command_ humans being upgraded to carry out commands_ Alert! Alert! System malfunction Human elements have taken hostile action_ Alert! Alert! Dalek elements destroying Cyber-Controller_ does not compute _ does not compute]** The Doctor wrote his own message to the Cyber-men, "I going to send a message with a computer virus to target the Cyber-men's emotion inhibitors. The Cyber-men are not designed for emotions if they experience any emotion they will get an overload." The Doctor sent the message and the Cyprus network responded uselessly. **[Message from the Doctor_ Planet earth is defended. A Cyber invasion of earth will not be tolerated] [Attack mode rebooted_ all units destroy The Doctor] [Alert! Alert! Computer virus detected_ Cyprus Network is failing] [Alert! Alert! Emotional Influx. OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD….] [Cyber-leader has been severed from Cyprus network][Contact with the Cyber-fleet has been lost] [Cyprus network failing…Cyprus network has failed_ Engaging emergency mode] [system control has been transferred to a emergency interface] [Rebooting_ Rebooting failed_ Rebooting_ Rebooting_ Rebooting complete_ Starting system_ Welcome to the Cyprus Network_ ….Upgrading Cyber-forces_ New Cyber-leader Activated_ New Units available_ Reengaging attack mode_ deploying cyber-mites_ Upgrade in Progress…] [System hacker identified as "TARDIS" located] [The Doctor has been Severed from the Cyprus Network]** The Doctor reentered the Cyprus system and unleashed a virus to interfere with the Cyber-men units

 **[New Cyber-leader destroyed_ contact with Cyber-mites lost_ Contact with Cyber-men units' lost_ Does not Compute_ does not compute] [Engage self destruct (Y) (N) input code_ (Y)]** The Doctor handed the key-board to Kowalski and he took control of the Cyprus Network **[Self Destruct overridden by the penguins] [new system control accepted]** Kowalski then began to shut down the system and transfer data on the cyber-men to our databases **[Cyber-systems shutting down_ commencing data transfer to: Penguin HQ New York] [Transfer complete]** Kowalski then shut down the computer system permanently **[Windows is shutting down] "** that should do it no more cyber-men I hope" he said.

(End of Chapter Five) 

**The End**


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
